Je ne crois pas en la haine
by Sandaris
Summary: OS POV Luna. Ils avaient tellement l'air de se détester sincèrement. Mais Luna ne croyait pas en la haine.


**Je ne crois pas en la haine.**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Résumé : POV Luna. Ils avaient tellement l'air de se détester sincèrement. Mais Luna ne croyait pas en la haine.

NDA : Rapide OS, pas vraiment réussie mais l'idée m'a plu.  
Luna est interessante je trouve. Je crois que je n'ai pas tres bien reussi à reproduire son style, dommage.  
Et sinon, vacances à Montreal sans mon ordinateur, la suite de Fin Alternative devra attendre un peu, désolée...  
Bonnes fêtes à tous. :)

* * *

« Va rejoindre ton père à Azkaban, sale fouine ! »  
« Va rejoindre le tien en enfer, balafré ! »

Luna aimait bien les repas.

Les autres serdaigles ne lui parlaient que rarement, mais ça lui était égal.  
De toute façon, leurs conversations n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt.

Politique, cours, religion, histoire.  
Ils étaient intelligents et instruits, mais ils ignoraient délibérément tous les aspects un peu abstraits de ces choses. Ils étaient bien trop terre à terre et ils refusaient d'écouter les points de vue différents.

Ils avaient l'intelligence triste et sans couleur, sans ouverture d'esprit.  
Si Luna donnait son avis, ils levaient les yeux au ciel avant de l'ignorer.

Mais au moins, elle pouvait observer à loisir les autres tables, et les autres étudiants surtout.  
Elle aimait bien étudier les gens, surprendre leurs pensées, les comprendre.  
Et pour l'instant, il se déroulait une scène passionnante entre Harry Potter et un serpentard blond à l'air très fier.

Ils se tenaient à l'entrée de la grande salle, face à face. Ils se jetaient des phrases haineuses au visage, chacun essayant de faire du mal à l'autre.  
Beaucoup de monde les regardait, mais ils ne semblaient pas le remarquer.  
Ils étaient comme dans une bulle.

Minerva McGonagall dut se lever pour aller les séparer, les menaçant d'enlever des points à leurs maisons s'ils ne retrouvaient pas immédiatement une attitude correcte.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir avant de rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

Luna les trouvait fascinants.  
Ils avaient tellement l'air de se détester sincèrement.

Leurs paroles étaient froides et acérées, faites pour blesser.  
Dans leur yeux bouillonnaient colère, mépris, haine.

Mais Luna ne croyait pas en la haine.  
La haine viscérale, sans motif précis. La haine brûlante, explosive.

Ça n'était pas un vrai sentiment.  
Tout au plus une façon d'agir.  
Ça n'était pas une cause mais un effet.

Selon elle, la haine avait deux déclencheurs possibles.

Le premier était la jalousie.  
Le plus courant.  
Son père lui avait expliqué que si des gens semblaient détester son journal, et essayaient de le faire interdire, cela venait uniquement du fait qu'ils enviaient sa liberté, sa connaissance des mystères.  
Ils auraient voulu y penser eux-mêmes, découvrir ces choses en premier, être aussi bien informé à propos des phénomènes secrets que lui.

Ils ne fallait pas en vouloir à ces gens. C'était juste dommage pour eux qu'ils soient malheureux avec ce que la vie leur avait donné.

La jalousie était donc la première source de haine.

La seconde étant celle dont les deux adolescents faisaient, en permanence, démonstration.

La haine, c'était juste le moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés pour se parler, être ensemble, se frôler.  
Juste un intérêt grandissant pour l'autre.  
Juste l'envie de découvrir ses points faibles, ses pensées secrètes.  
Juste une attirance mutuelle qu'ils ne pouvaient avouer, un magnétisme, une attraction.  
Juste un peu d'amour refoulé, caché, tu.

Leur haine était la façon acceptable de faire sortir des sentiments un peu trop fort, Luna en était presque sure.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à Luna d'aller chercher Harry.  
Il était en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

En arrivant là-bas, tout le monde avait fixé la jeune fille au regard rêveur.  
Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait l'habitude.

Une fille, serpentarde d'après son uniforme, au visage dur, avait dit quelque chose, et la plupart d'entre eux avait ricané.  
Harry s'était alors interposé.

« Fermez là, bande de crétins. »  
« Sinon quoi, Potter ? »

Draco Malfoy, c'était le nom du serpentard d'après Ginny, s'en était mêlé bien sur, faisant sourire Luna.

Elle était contente pour Harry.

Ils n'était pas jaloux l'un de l'autre, de toute évidence.  
Les deux avaient des amis, étaient populaires, beaux selon l'avis de Ginny qui avait un goût très sur pour ce genre de choses.  
Ils semblaient épanouis, et pas vraiment du genre envieux.

Ils étaient à présent tout proches, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Ça ne dura qu'une minute et ils s'écartèrent, comme à regret, sans oser se toucher.

Alors Luna transmis le message du professeur McGonagall, et après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'Hagrid, ils reprirent la direction du château.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le blond regardait Harry s'éloigner, une moue méprisante au visage.  
Elle lui sourit avant de se pencher vers Harry.

« Tu sais Harry, je suis contente pour toi. »  
« Euh ah ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour toi et ce Draco, ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point vous vous appréciez. »  
« Tu dois confondre, Luna. Draco c'est le serpentard blond et vicieux qui fait tout pour me pourrir la vie. Je le déteste. »

Elle sourit calmement.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. »

Harry la regarda quelques secondes.  
Décidément, cette Luna ne comprenait vraiment rien aux gens.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
